Goodbye
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: She was a loser, she was such a loser. SoMa week prompt #7. *TRIGGER WARNING*


**Goodbye**

***TRIGGER WARNING***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

It isn't as if she could do anything about it, she's tried her best.

But she liked the feeling it brought her. The sight of blood made her smile, it made her happy. Even for a little while.

It had started after her mother had left, when she was alone.

Small ones that barely broke skin appeared on her arms. Then they gradually became longer, deeper.

The collection, which she kept safe under the books in her drawer, brought her the only joy in life.

The sight of blood puddles made her sigh, the glint of the blade as it scraped across her skin made her smile.

Oh, it just felt wondrous to her.

Then she had met him. He was somehow... Different. She hated to admit that.

Having him as a partner made her cautious. She replaced her hiding spot to the back of the top shelf of their bathroom cabinet, hoping he'd never find out.

He never did.

Her cuts were small again, like she was just beginning. Like the first time.

It didn't give her joy any more. It just gave her a wave of guilt.

As days passed, her need to cut stopped. She left the blades alone, spending more time with her friend's or buried in a book she had borrowed.

He had helped her in ways he didn't even know. He changed her life for the better.

So when Crona had sliced his chest open, she stood shocked.

She would have handled that hit. She would have enjoyed that hit.

The thought of a blade cutting through her skin instead of his, she'd gladly take that. She was used to it.

To know that she could have lost him hurt her mentally. So she hurt herself physically.

The cutting had started up again. She couldn't go through a day without cutting. But, her arms weren't enough any more.

She had replaced all her skirts with baggy jeans. She had passed when her friend's wanted to hang out at the pool or anywhere she had to show skin.

She saw a girl ask him out today, **_cut_**. Another girl made him laugh, _**cut**_. Her father was making out with a random woman again, _**cut**_.

She was called ugly today, **_cut_**. A boy stood her up on the supposed date, _**cut**_. Black Star had made fun of her pigtails, **_cut_**. She and Soul had fought again, **_cut_**.

In the shower, she cried. The water burnt her skin, her cuts. She gave a choked sob as she watched the blood go down the drain, pulling her knees to her chest.

It was all too much for her. She was an outcast to society, she didn't fit in. She was different, too different. No one liked her, not even her friend's.

She was a loser, Shinigami she was such a loser.

**"Put yourself out of this misery. It'll be easier on you and him."**

* * *

He had noticed, he was her weapon after all.

He had noticed the change of behavior, attire, everything.

Of course, he didn't know why she was doing it. He'd encounter her about it millions of times, only to get her locked in her room for a week.

He wanted to help her, that's all he wanted. He loved her for the love of Shinigami!

She was changing and it was scaring him. He could wake up one day and she would be gone, no trace of her. That thought scared him.

It didn't hit him until he was searching for another bottle of his shampoo to know if he needed to restock.

He wished her father hadn't hurt her family so much, hurt her so much. He wished she could just come out and say she had issues, especially when it came to trust. He wanted her to say that she was hurting herself and ask him for help because he'd do anything for her no matter what it'd take.

He didn't care if she was covered in scars and cuts, he'd love her.

She was the reason he lived.

He dropped the bag like it was poison and dashed out the apartment.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

Had she been planning to kill herself, today out of all days?

She had said she was going to the roof to get some fresh air.

_'No, no, no!'_

He slammed the door open, sunlight hitting him in the face. She was standing on the edge of the building, looking straight at him. She was wearing her normal uniform, back to the old skirt, which showed the cuts on her legs. He held his breath as he felt her soul probe at his.

Everything they went through together flashed through their soul link.

The last image that had flashed in his mind was of their first day meeting. Piano playing, smiles, and a handshake sealing the deal.

He took a step towards her, a hand outstretched, eyes wide and wild. "WAIT! MAKA!"

She gave him a sad smile before leaning backwards.

"Goodbye Soul."

* * *

**I hope I helped made SoMa week the best for you.**

**Review if you like.**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
